THE LADY IN RED
by MoonAngel010
Summary: *SOME SEXUAL CONTENT* *SOME FOUL LANGUAGE* A NEW ENEMY ARRIVES BUT IS THIS A BATTLE THE FORCES OF GOOD WON'T BEAT? SERENA MAY EVEN.......DIE! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. A NEW RIVAL

THE LADY IN RED  
By, Moon_Angel010  
Email Address: JLuvsU3@aol.com  
Rated:PG-13  
Chapter 1: A NEW RIVAL  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey everyone, another story to read! Ya I know, When   
am I ever gonna finish a story? I'm sorry but the ideas keep   
poppin in my head, I hope this ones pretty good. I got  
my interim *somewhat like a reportcard* Eeeeee not... So....  
good... I goit a D! thats really bad, cuz I'm a A and B  
student with first honors. :( I'm grounded offline! :( Well I   
g2g and start chapter 1! Enjoy. Oh yeah I wanna give a shout out  
to my sis, Judy! HAY GIRL!  
-Moon Angel  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RING! RING! RING! *I know all the stories start off like this*  
Serena slit her eys open slowly. The fresh sunshine poured upon  
her face causing her to close her eyes again immediately.  
She flipped onto her stomache and buried her head into her pillow.  
"More...Sleep" She groaned drowsily. She was soon drifting  
off to sleep, until she felt a heavy force crash onto her back.  
  
"WAKEUP! DOES THE WORD SCHOOL RING A BELL TO YOU!" Luna  
screamed. Serena followed her instructors orders. Her head  
still in the feather pillow she began to think. School...  
School...for some reason the word wasn't computing in her brain.  
She wasn't used to thinking this early. School...school... slowly  
Serena began to wake and began to get more tense at the words   
mention.  
  
Her head shot up "SCHOOL!" She jumped out of bed almost tripping  
at the tangled mess of sheets down at her feet. "Good! You   
finally got it!" Luna teased as she watched Serena get dressed.   
"I'm dead! Miss. B *Serena's high school, Senior Teacher*  
said if i were to be late AGAIN I'd   
get detention for a month!" Serena frantically explained.   
"Serves you right! I mean you go to bed at 12 every night, what'd you  
expect!" The cat scolded.  
  
Luna's right, Serena thought, Its kinda my fault, I mean  
I know I gotta be up by 7, its just that time passes so fast  
at night! And it isn't all my fault, being a scout AND a student  
isn't all that easy!  
  
She threw open her door and ran out. Rushing down the stairs she  
passed the dining room table, picked up her lunch and went out   
the front door at the speed of light. She was already used to  
running so fast, the years of Junior High, helped her reach a  
very fast speed.  
  
Passing the arcade she bumped into Darien and Andrew talking to  
each other like the best friends they were. She paused, and  
greeted the two "H-hi D-Darien," She turned to Andrew "H-hi,   
A-Andy." She was just so out of breath. "Hey Serena,"  
Darien replied with a chuckle. He bent down and reached in to give  
her a kiss.   
  
Her breath seemed to catch on after that. She smiled at him, and he  
smiled back "Ok, Serena aren't you suppose to be in school?" He  
asked satisfied at what he did. "Damn!" She looked down at her watch.  
2 minutes until 8. "Bye, gotta go, See ya later Darien!" She   
continued on her way.  
  
Thank god, that I'm going to be in college next year, she thought  
happily. The thought made her smile, I mean she was going to be in  
Juuban college with Darien next year!   
  
She reached the school with a minute to spare. By the time she  
reached homeroom, the bell was ringing. Lita turned to face her,  
her face was glowing with happiness "Good, now you don't get  
Detention for a month." She said with a sigh of relief.  
"I know!" Serena replied in aggreement.  
  
As she spoke the class quieted down, showing the teacher was there.  
The two girls sat straight and watched class begin.  
  
------------------------------------------------------@-  
  
The girls walked out of school together.   
"YAY! School's out!" Serena cheered. "I know, I can't wait until  
the end of the year, which is in what..." Rayed paused to think  
"2 weeks." Amy finished for her.  
  
"Even better!" Lita added. They all giggled.  
  
Up ahead, were Darien, Kayio, and Aino. They were all talking  
in front of a electronic shop. "Hey there are the guys!" Serena   
yelled running up ahead. The girls quickly followed. Serena  
ran up to Darien "Hello, Mr. Sheilds!" She said with a smile.  
"Hey." He laughed. Raye walked up to Kayio, and Mina up to Aino.  
Amy and Lita just watched. "Guys I have to split, Kayo and  
I have a date."Lita said. "No prob Lita, we'll see you later at   
Rayes then." Mina agreed. "You know I have to go too, Kaito is  
waiting also." Amy said running her fingers through her ocean  
blue hair. "Ok, you to then Amy, See you later." Serena said.  
  
They all watched the two girls leave. "Her Darien?" "Yeah?"  
"You haven't forgotten about OUR date, have you." Serena asked  
in curiousity. "No way! Lets go." He turned to the guys  
and gave them a nervous look, then a shrug of his shoulders.  
"No problem Darien, we know, we can study for the test later  
at Rayes too" Kayio turned to Raye "If you don't mind." "No  
not at all." Kayio turned back to Darien his baby blue eyes   
twinkling in the rays of the sun. He ran his fingers through  
his brown hair and smiled.  
  
"See ya later." Aino added, running his fingers through his   
blonde hair also.  
Serena and Darien walked away. While the other two couples went  
the other way. "how was your day, baby?" Serena asked sweetly.  
"Good, I guess, except I have a huge test to take..." Darien was  
interrupted by Luna's arrival. "Hey Luna, whats up" Serena asked.  
"Oh, nothin, big, except, you're mom is on the verge of cleaning  
your room..." "WHAT! OH NO! There are private things in the room!"  
Serena screamed. "She's just on one of her cleaning frenzy's, you   
know how it goes Serena." Luna smirked. Somehow this was amusing  
to her.  
  
Serena turned to Darien with a special look, used only when  
she didn't want to cancel something but she had too. "Yeah."  
Darien agreed. Without a warning she ran to her house at full speed.  
"Sheesh, there must be some REALLY private things that she doesn't  
want to show anyone." Darien commented to Luna. "You'll never know   
HOW private." Luna replied with a strange look toward Darien.   
Earlier that morning when Luna, had fallen off the bed  
from shock of what had happened, she bumped into the garbage can.   
As it had toppled over, a pregnancy test fell out of it.  
  
Darien caught on to the look "What!" He asked. Luna just   
cocked an eyebrow with surprise.  
  
----------------------------------------------------@-  
  
Serena had reached home in time to stop her mom.  
"Serena? Didn't you have a date with Darien?" Her mom asked  
as Serena ran up to her, who was in front of her bedroom door.  
"Um, yeah but, we had to cancel cuz ummmmm..." She paused to think of  
what to say "Darien had to study for a major test." She explained,  
trying to sound as disappointed as possible.  
  
"Oh, thats to bad." "Yeah I know." "Well I gotta keep on cleaning."  
Her mom said turning Serena's door knob. "WAIT! I'll clean my room."  
"Thats a load off my hands! Thank You Serena." And with that  
her mom walked off.  
  
Serena sighed as she leaned against her door. She walked in and ran  
to the garbage. She picked up the mess with relief, thank god, no   
one had seen the test. They'd be so disappointed in her, after all  
she had been going on about how she wanted to save herself for   
marriage and here she was doing the opposite with Darien.  
  
Not that it mattered, she wasn't pregnant and she knew that they   
were destined to be, so  
why not before marriage? It just HAPPENED.   
  
It was the most  
beautiful night of her life though, she remembered every minute of it.  
They had just finished studying, alone, in Darien's apartment.  
It happned a year ago, when she was a Junior in High School.  
It was a rainy night, not all that cold. After studying they had went  
on his balcony and listened to the Rain fall, a long  
time being that and only that, being snuggled together under his   
blanket nothing but staring and listening.  
  
Then the next thing she knew, Darien was kissing her, his face  
dripping and his hair matted from the rain. He led her, while   
kissing to his bedroom, she knew what was going to happen next  
and she was so happy about it. She had wanted to be in this   
position with her soul-mate for a long while. They fell onto the  
bed. There bodies pressed together like a puzzle peice.  
  
As she laid there naked, Darien upon her, millions of thoughts ran  
through her head. She didn't know whether to be scared, in pain,  
or overjoyed. But at the same time all these feelings ran thorugh  
her like a bolt of electricity. Along with a feeling she had never  
felt before. And now as she stayed there thinking of that night  
she understood that feeling. The feeling that you only felt  
once in your life. No one seemed to know this feeling besides  
her. It was the greatest feeling when the love of  
your life, the guy that you knew was meant to be with you always,   
plunged into you, and explore the deepest parts of your body.  
  
That night was more then she could ever dream for, she will never  
forget how the lightning bolted everytime they cried out for  
pleasure, or how the rain had splashed against the window sill   
making the night more sensational. After the night finally ended  
she and Darien just stayed there in the same positions, glancing  
at eachother, and panting for air. Then Darien had given her  
the best kiss he had ever given her.   
  
She had given him one last tight squeeze, that made them both  
cry out in pleasure, and moved from their positions. They  
both laid shoulder to shoulder enscribing the moment into their  
brains.  
  
After that night they had made a descision not misuse the concept.  
And so they rarely made love to eachother, last time being 3 weeks   
ago since 3 months.  
  
Serena smiled at her rememberance and set the garbage back down.  
She finished cleaning her room and walked down stairs. "Serena?"  
Her mom called "Yeah!" Serena called back. "I need some slour and   
eggs to make a cake can you go down to Dill's Deli and get me some?"  
She asked. "No problemo mommy." Her mom passed Serena 20   
dollars, and she took it immediately. "Be back in awhile!" She called  
as she walked out the door.  
  
Walking past the ally a cold feeling swept passed her. She froze in  
her position. "What the..." The feeling came again closer this time.  
Suddenly she had the urge to walk down the ally, she couldn't control   
herself. She walked down the ally. She haulted. The icy feeling came  
again. ~Serena~ the voice whispered. The words sliced   
through her fast. Serena was scared now. "W-who's there." She called   
looking around.  
  
Then all of a sudden, blackness had engulfed the ally, and the busy   
streets were nolonger veiwable. All that was seen, was total,   
blackness. Serena felt faint immediately, and without notice  
she was out cold.  
  
To Be Continued......   



	2. LADY IN RED

THE LADY IN RED  
BY, MOON_ANGEL010  
RATED: R  
CHAPTER 2: LADY IN RED  
  
:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:  
Hey every body! Here comes chapter 2!  
I hope you enjoy it, well I g2g and get on with the story  
before I get in deep trouble, please tell me what you think  
and believe I really don't mind when people give me  
critism, to be a good author you must accept the media. Well Bye,   
and review my story, thanks.  
  
-Moon Angel  
  
:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:  
  
"Hey have any of you seen the Serena?" Darien asked tensely as  
he shut his math book. "I haven't seen her since this afternoon."  
Raye replied "Me neither. Sorry, Darien....But why do you want to  
know?" Lita asked. Darien took a deep sigh, "Her mom called me   
earlier wondering if she was with me. She said she hadn't seen her  
since she asked her to get some food at Dill's Deli." He   
explained.   
  
"Oh yeah! I remember, she called me too, like 3 hours ago."   
Mina added. "Don't WORRY, Darien!" Kayio assured noticing the  
worry in Darien's eyes. Darien just nodded, hoping that Kayio  
was right.  
  
---------------------------------------@   
  
Serena slowly opened her eyes. Every part of her body   
ached with pain. She felt horrible. Looking around she noticed   
that she was in total darkness. And at what it seemed  
the ceiling and floor were bottomless pits of black.  
She tried to move but was unable to. Cold metal   
circled her wrists.  
  
Serena noticed that she had been tied up in handcuffs   
connected to the wall behind her. She tried so hard to release   
herself but it was no use. Little by little the black   
hole grew colder at each of her attempts. Soon she was   
shivering.  
  
Tears streamed down her pale face as she looked up.   
It was so cold that she could swear that her tears would   
freeze. "Aw, poor baby." Cooed a woman's voice.   
The words echoed through out the hole.  
  
"W-who are you!?" Serena screamed frantically. The voice  
gave an evil laugh "Your worst nightmare!" Serena  
couldn't help but to cry more tears. "Leave me alone!"  
  
"Why should I? Oh, wait let me guess, you're friends are going  
to come and defeat me? Well I got news for you Miss. Moon,  
that's what I WANT to happen. Its all part of my plan to get what  
I want!"  
  
"W-what do you want?" Serena finally spoke.  
  
"Well your imperium crystal, of course, and THEN  
after I get that, I'll retreat the golden crystal that Endymion,  
or Darien as you all call him, has."  
  
"NO YOU CAN"TT!" Serena cried as she continued to try to   
release herself from the restraints. But it was no use, at each  
attempt she made to free herslef she grew weaker with time,   
until she felt limp.  
  
"And why not? Its just so EASY."  
  
"PLEASE DON'T!" Serena pleaded tring to release herself  
one last time.  
  
"Aw, what's wrong? The famous princess of the moon can't  
get herself free," The voice said slyly, then her  
voice becam hoarse "Sailor Moon isn't so tough now is she!?"   
"You're so cruel."  
"Ouch, Aren't we the bully today." The voice teased.  
"LET ME GO!" Serena yelled.  
"No, not now, I think I'll let you suffer some more its quite  
amusing watching you like this."  
  
Serena gave up after that. She just let herself hang from the  
wall, limp, cold, and crying.  
  
--------------------------------------------@  
  
Darien glanced at the clock, 10 minutes until 10:00.  
They were all still at Rayes. "Ok, guys let me call her house one   
last time." Suggested Darien. "Ok." Raye handed him the cordless.  
He dialed then put the reciever to his left ear.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Tsukino?...Good, yeah its Darien..No? Ok, when   
she arrives have her give me a call. Ok thanks alot...Bye"   
He passed the phone to Raye. "Nothing huh?" "Nope, she's hasn't  
even called home."  
  
"Hey, let me try to get her on the communicator!" Mina  
said "Good idea." Amy agreed. Mina brung her watch to her face,   
opened its top and pressed a button. After several trys Mina  
gave up. "Nothing but static." She explained.  
  
"Guys I think its time to prepare for the worst." Kayio   
explained. "I think you're right Kayio," Amy agreed Kayio turned to Raye  
"And you know Raye I'd love to see my girl fight the evil, but I got school  
tomorrow." Raye had told him about her mission, and her past  
life a year back.   
  
They had been dating for 4 years and Raye thought he was one you  
could trust, and she was right. Kayio stood, packed his bags and   
gave Raye a kiss. "You know I got to go too, Babe." Aino explained  
to Mina "No problem just be sure to call me." Aino smiled "How  
could I NOT call you?" And then he kissed her good-bye.  
  
Not soon after Saito, and Kayo left.   
  
"Ok, Amy, what can you find out for us?" Darien asked. Amy  
pulled out her mini-computer. They waited patiently for  
Amy's answer. Soon her remarcable typing speed came to a hault.  
"Oh my god, you won't believe this..." She said almost  
in a whisper. "What is it Amy!" Mina asked anxiously. "There is   
a dimensional rip, in the center of a closed down park. Meaning   
Serena's in THERE."  
  
"No way, I mean to find a dimensional rip takes way longer then   
10 minutes!" Lita yelled "That's why I'm worried about this   
particular-" "It doesn't matter how peculiar it sounds! Its  
the closest we got to find Serena! Did it ever occur to you that   
maybe...just maybe this new enemy can be stupid enough to make  
it so obvious? Not everything has to have a braniac explanation  
Amy!" Darien explained as the his throat tightened, his feelings  
of worry and anger had let off on Amy, he hadn't intended to act   
the way he did it just happened.  
  
"Maybe you're right Darien... maybe you're right." Amy agreed.  
She knew he was behaving outrageously, but so would she if Kaito  
was kidnapped or something similiar so because of this  
she let is pass by.  
  
--------------------------------------------@  
  
"Please let me go...please." Serena mouthed. She had lost her strength  
to talk.   
  
"Excuse me? What was that? I couldn't hear you over my laughter."  
The voice laughed. "You know Serena, I think its time to meet your  
rival..,allow me to introduce myself..." All of a sudden, a  
bright light began to seep through the blackness.  
  
It only lasted for 1 minute but to Serena, an hour. When the light  
vanished, before Serena stood a women, with a suit of red. She seemed  
unaged. Her fire red hair was up. Then without warning the voice  
that had, had no owner before spoke from the women's blood red  
lips "My name is Galaxia." With those words the color  
rushed back into her pale face, and again the evil laugh echoed   
through out the hole.  
  
To Be Continued........ 


	3. NO CHANCE

THE LADY IN RED  
BY, MOON_ANGEL010  
RATED: R  
CHAPTER 3: NO CHANCE  
  
:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:  
CHAPTER 3! THANK YOU ALL THAT ARE READING  
THIS STORY, PLEASE REVIEW. I HOPE YOU  
ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.  
-Moon Angel  
:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:  
  
Tuxedo mask and the scouts stood before  
the NO TRESPASSING  
sign. It was a ragedy park. You could   
barely see no grass  
for it was covered with garbage and dirt.  
  
"How do we get in?" Mars asked glancing around  
the park.  
"What do you mean? Just jump over the fence to the  
other sisde!" Jupiter replied.  
"I"m afraid its not that easy Jupiter, there are   
alarms on." Mercury explained.  
"Can you find a way in?" Tuxedo Mask asked slowly.  
  
"Luckily yes, but accordng to my data I have some   
bad news." Everyone stared  
at Mercury waiting for the 'Bad' news. "One person  
can only go in at a time."  
She finished. "No problem Ames, One of us will go   
in first...you know like one after  
the other." Venus suggested. "I guess that could   
work-" "No." Tuxedo Mask said   
blankly "I will go in, and no more. You guys can stay  
out here. When you think   
I need help, come in. But you have to be sure."  
  
"But why Dar-" "Just do it....This is my battle, not  
yours, just remember that."   
The girls were speechless but at last one of the spoke  
"Ok, Darien..Good-Luck."  
Mars said.  
  
Darien took a step closer to the wall. "Um, Darien don't   
forget about the alar-"  
"Don't worry about it Amy." Darien said with no emotion   
in his voice. It scared Amy,  
the way he acted; the way he held no emotion in his eyes,   
or in his voice.  
Then Darien did something to change her mind. "Thank you   
guys, all   
of you...if I don't come out alive...take care of Serena,   
because I assure you she  
WILL come out alive." He passed the girls a heart felt   
smile.  
  
Within a blink of an eye Darien, was at the fences top.   
His dark, swift,  
outline disappeared toward the center of the park.   
"Good-luck, Darien,  
Serena needs you." Amy mouthed sadly.  
  
-----------------------------------@-  
  
Serena gasped "Galaxia, the witch from the outer moon."   
  
"Yor brains actually working..I would think by now   
you would  
be quite dumb-founded!" Galaxia exclaimed suprisingly.   
  
Serena coudn't believe it! Luna had told her quite some  
time ago about   
Galaxia. She was the Moon Kingdom's worst enemy. In fact   
Galaxia was  
supposedly the one that destroyed the Silver Millenium.  
The Negaverse had nothing to do with Galaxia. According to   
Luna, Galaxia  
was kicked out of the Negaverse, only because she betrayed   
the force. She  
was the most powerful follower out of the Negaverse though.  
  
"Doing this will NEVER give you revenge toward the Negaverse!"   
Serena   
yelled, tugging at her arms.  
  
Galaxia gave an evil laugh "You stupid girl!" She snarled   
"I'm not doing this to  
get revenge. I'm doing this to become the most  
powerful being alive!"   
"I'll beat you!"  
"And how will you do that when you're all tied up?" Galaxia   
asked   
with a grin.  
"I beat the Negaverse...and I WILL beet you Galaxia,   
even if it kills me!"  
"The Negaverse is a mouse compared to me" Her eyes moved  
to the wall behind Serena, she stared unemotionally at it,   
as though  
remembering something incredible.  
  
"They made the worst mistake when they kicked me off the   
force,  
they couldn't handle me being the strongest...even stronger  
then   
Queen Beryl." She said quietly.  
  
Serena thought for a moment.  
"Wait? Didn't they kick you out because you betrayed them?"  
She  
asked.  
Galaxia laughed as if the blondes comment were a joke.   
"That was their cover up, they wanted no one to know the   
truth...."  
a moment of silence came then Galaxia spoke again   
"But I don't need them I have my own force, Negalia...much   
stronger   
then theirs would ever be!"  
"Negalia?" Serena asked.  
  
Galaxia turned to her, she began to stare daggers. "My, my,   
aren't  
we filled with questions, I'm afraid the answers will have   
to wait..."  
She grasped a shimmering object in her hand, then  
slowly she released it. She lowered her hand to reveal a   
levetating   
crystal ball. And in the ball was an image of Darien getting   
into  
the dimensional rip.  
  
"I guess this is my cue..." She turned to Serena "isn't it?"  
  
"NO! Don't hurt him!" She cried. Galaxia laughed, and with  
a snap of her fingers she was gone, leaving Serena to her   
tears  
and cries of pleading.   
  
She tugged at her hands some more "No! Please no!" Her yell  
turned to a low whisper "Turn around Darien, turn around   
and  
leave me here." The cold air came again, and again.   
  
Serena took one last gasp before she fainted again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------@-  
  
Tuxedo Mask swiftly made his way through the maze that  
had appeared as soon as he entered the dimensional rip.  
  
He came to the end of the labrynth and followed his instinct.  
He came to a intersecting area. Should I go left...or right,  
he  
thought.  
  
Soon it came to him "Left." He said as he turned the corner.  
  
He came to a brown door. "I know she's here." He said turning   
the knob. He swung the door open revealing a thick mass of   
fog. "What's this?" He asked covering his mouth.  
  
"So you made it?" Said an evil women's voice. "So Serena's   
friends have more guts then they seem to have." She teased.  
"WHO ARE YOU!" No response.  
"SHOW YOURSELF!" He called again.  
Immediately the fog cleared and there in front of Darien   
hung a limp  
Serena. "Oh, my god" He muttered bringing his hand to his   
side. He  
made his way to the wall where Serena hung from.  
  
Darien tried to free her from the handcuffs, but it was no   
use.  
His eyes grew glassy, and his throat tight as he tried to  
release his love. He took a step back and examined Serena  
from head to toe. She looked horrible. A set of twin roads  
slid down each of her ckeeks, formed by the many  
tears she cried. And her breathing was ragged.  
  
"Oh, god Serena..." He murmmered as tears slid out   
from under his mask.  
  
"Need help?" Teased the voice again. "Here."  
Serena's handcuff disappeared and the blonde fell to the   
black floor.  
Darien grasped her tightly. "Wake up Serena." He whispered   
despretly. Slowly her eys slit open. ""R-run" She muttered.   
"What?"  
Darien asked outrageously. "R-run" She muttered again.  
"NO!" Darien couldn't believe his ears.  
  
"I-its a t-trap." She muttered again "R-run."  
"Not without you Serena!" He cried. Darien slowly brung   
Serena to  
her feet. She tried to push him off her  
but was to week to even move. She grunted as Darien released   
her.  
She didn't even have enough strength to stand.  
  
Collasping, Darien caught her before Serena had hit the floor.  
"G-go." She whispered.   
"NO!" Tears trickled off his face onto hers.  
He heaved Serena to her feet, put one of her arms around   
his neck and  
led her to the way he came in.  
  
"Tisk, Tisk." scowled the voice. "Trying to take my hostage...  
shame on  
you Darien, shame shame."   
"Screw You!"  
"Well, since you MUST behave this way, I guess I'll have to   
take away you're  
prize."   
"What?"  
All of a sudden Serena's wait lifted. He turned to her face.   
She was  
crying as she stared down at herself. Darien looked down too,   
Serena's body  
was becoming transparent. "no." He whispered.   
  
Serena brung her free hand to Darien's face, placed it on   
his cheek.  
She carresessed it softly then said. "I love you Darien."  
Then she fully disappeared. Leaving Darien to himself.  
  
To Be Continued........  



	4. DEATH'S ARRIVAL

THE LADY IN RED  
BY, MOON_ANGEL010  
RATED: R  
CHAPTER 4:DEATH'S ARRIVAL  
  
*************************************************  
HEY CHAPTER FOUR! FPR THOSE OF YOU THAT LIKE  
OR EVEN DON'T LIKE MY STORY...REVIEW IT.I HOPE  
YOU GUYZ DO I WANNA' KNOW HOW I'M DOING   
IN WRITING STORIES!  
-Moon Angel  
*************************************************  
  
Tuxedo Mask looked down at his hands. For a long  
time he continued to stare at them.  
"What's wrong? Can't handle the truth. Just  
Because I let her loose, doesn't exactly mean you can  
just take her!" The voice spoke again.  
Darien said nothing.  
"Listen, I'll tell you what...since you love this  
dumb blonde so much, I'll make a deal, you give  
me what I want from you... and the girl won't get  
harmed."  
  
Darien closed his eyes tightly at the voice.  
Serena's voice echoed throughout her head  
~No, Darien turn back now..its a trap~  
"WELL! Is it a deal?" He ignored the  
'inner' voiceand whispered "yes" "What was that?"  
"Yes." He said a little louder.   
  
"I'm sorry I can't hear you, speak up!" The  
voice laughed. "YES!" Darien finally yelled.   
Galaxia laughed evilly.  
"Good choice...now just stay put."  
  
-----------------------------------------@-  
  
"Well it looks like, your boyfriend lost." Galaxia  
said to the unconscious Serena. Galaxia leaned in on   
and whispered "Don't worry my dear... this won't hurt   
one bit. I promise."   
  
She brought her hands to Serena's forehead and they began to   
work as a suction cup. Serena winced but did not wake.  
Slowly a crescent moon began to show; soon its light   
was blinding. That's when Serena woke and began to yelp   
with pain.  
  
Galaxia laughed with amusement. "I guess I never WAS good  
at keeping promises."  
The light grew brighter and brighter. But no  
Imperium Crystal. "COME ON!" Galaxia scream  
with frustration. "I will..never...let you take my  
crystal!" Serena said through gritted teeth, She was  
resisting.  
  
"Do you HAVE to make it so hard!" Galaxia stopped  
trying and slapped Serena across the face, sending  
her back to the unconscious state. "See now  
I have to start all over again!" Galaxia sighed and   
started the routine over again.  
  
--------------------------------------------@-  
  
"You guys they both need help." Raye said. "How  
do you know Mina asked.  
"I just know it..lets go in."  
"OK, whatever you Say Mars. Lets go!" Lita replied.  
They made there way to the castle. The scouts halted  
when they came to two twin church doors.  
--------------------------------------------@-  
  
Galaxia cursed. "HOw will I ever get the crystal if  
I keep get interferences!" Galaxia looked at Serena   
with a frown. "I guess I'll have to wait for it." She said.  
  
She turned around and snapped her fingers. In an   
instant a girl with what seemed like a porcelien   
face appeared. "You called mistress?" The girl said  
passing Galaxia a quick curtsey. "Yes  
Bella *I made these characters up* I did, get rid of  
the Sailor Scouts. Show them whose boss. Torture them  
slowly, kill them fast, just get rid of them."   
"As you wish." Bella had blonde shoulder length hair.  
Her lips were a dark mixture of pink and red, and her  
eyes were a saphire blue.  
  
In a blink of an eyes, The 'doll' disappeared.  
  
---------------------------------------------@-  
  
The girls walked through the door. As they all   
stepped in the, two doors disappeared quickly. As the walked  
farther their surroundings began to melt away.  
Bella appeared before the startled girls.  
She smiled wickedly. "This should be fun." She said.  
  
"W-who are you?" Jupiter asked. "I am Bella, master  
of attacks." "Catchy name." Mars teased.  
  
Mars brung her arm high and pulled it back.  
"MARS FLAME..." She relased the fire bow "SHOOTER!"  
Bella barely dodged it. "My turn." She replied to the move.  
"DEADLY..." She brung her palm to her lips, and kissed it  
"KISS!" She blew the kiss toward the girls, and out of  
her palm came an ice blue lip print.  
She laughed wildly as the girls struggled to dodge the many  
lip prints that had appeared.  
  
-------------------------------------------@-  
  
Galaxia smiled as the imperium crystal slowly came fluttering  
out os Serena's Crescent Moon symbol."STOP!"   
Serena screamed.  
Galaxia continued until her palm encased the crystal.  
"Finally the legendary crystal." Serena gave one last gasp  
before she collasped, the only thing sustaining her balance  
being the restraints tied to the wall. The princess of  
the moon...was dead.  
-------------------------------------------@-  
Darien searched through the many halls of the protal  
looking for his beloved. Galaxia HAD told him to stay put  
but in waiting he felt something drain from him,   
and now something was missing from him, he couldn't tell  
what he just knew that he needed to get Serena, and  
fast.  
  
After a few moments he reached a set of crystal doors.  
Slowly he pushed doors open and gasped at what he saw.  
There suspended in midair by restraints was a very-pale,  
unconscious Serena. Darien called out her names a numper of  
times and tried to jump up and release her, but sadly she was   
to far away. His love would probably never see him again.  
  
The thought shocked Darien, and he trembled as he called out  
"WHO EVER YOU ARE! COME OUT NOW! I WANT SERENA BACK!"  
All of a sudden a glowing light appeared out of nowhere.  
Out of the glowing portal came out Galaxia. she grinned  
evilly, revealing her even white teeth. Her blood red lips  
entised Darien, yet he didn't know why.  
  
Galaxia glowed with something he only knew one person  
to have, and that person was Serena. He couldn't  
resist his feelings. He swallowed hard and watched the   
lady in red. "I, Me, My, its always about you." She said  
slyly.  
-------------------------------------------@-  
  
"MERCURY AQAU RHAPSODY!" Mercury yelled releasing  
her move. It hit Bella. The other girls panted for air.  
"ALL TOGETHER GIRLS!" Amy yelled. The girls  
stood side by said and started their attacks.   
"MERCURY AQUA-"  
"MARS FLAME-"  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY-"  
"JUPITER OAK-"  
  
They let the words fly from their mouths at the same time.  
Mercurys move encircled Mars', Jupiter's encircled  
Mercury's, and Mina's encircled Jupiter's.  
  
And without notice the move hit Bella. Hard. When the mixture   
of lights cleared all that was left was a neat pile of  
dust and next to it laid a porclein mask. With the face as  
same as Bella's.  
-------------------------------------------@-  
  
Galaxia pranced up to Darien. He just stood there  
entranced at Galaxia's movement. Soon her lips were centimeters  
from Darien's. "Why have the blonde when you can have...me"  
She whispered seductively. Come on Darien, he thought, you're  
suppose to get Serena.  
  
"Let me give you a little kiss, maybe that'll make your   
descision final." Her lips pressed against Dariens,  
firmly. As they kissed Darien had left his eyes open.  
They wandered to Serena. Something inside him ached.  
He tried to push Galaxia off, but for some reason he  
couldn't even move.  
  
The earth symbol began to shine on Darien's  
forehed. Its working! Galaxia thought happily. The light  
grew brighter and brighter. Darien was beginnning to   
weaken. He tried to stop the deadly kiss. But it was  
no use.  
  
When Darien began to daze, Galaxia jerked her lips  
away from his. She arched her back in pain with a yelp.  
"What the..." He looked behind the Lady in red and saw the  
Sailor Scouts in their attack poses. He gave a  
sigh of relief.   
  
"More company." Galaxia said through clenched teeth.   
"I knew Bella was worthless...HA queen of attacks..yeah  
right." She thought aloud. An   
attack came from Jupiter. Galaxia clasped her hands together  
and yelled "THERAPY KISS!" A beam of light headed  
to the girls. They jumped out of the way with time to spare.  
  
"What do you want from us!" Mars yelled with slow pants.  
"Why must you all be so nosy! I was getiing what I wanted  
when you brats came along and disturbed me!" Galaxia snarled.  
"You want Darien?" Mercury asked. "NO! GET IT RIGHT!  
His crystal is what I want. Thats all I need, to complete my   
mission to become the most powerful being alive."  
  
"WRONG!" Darien corrected angrily "You need the imperium crystal  
too!" Galaxia laughed histerically. "I already it have my dear."  
She replied. "What? But to get that you have to..." He paused  
to stare at Serena. Reality hit him like a bullet in  
the heart, his beloved was dead. He fell to his knee's  
in shock. "You, killed her." He whispered. "Boo, hoo, I  
think I feel a tear coming on." Galaxia teased.   
  
"You killed her." He repeated. "I think we already made that  
clear." Galaxia snickered. He had lost his battle and   
his love. "Serena!" The girls  
yelled in unison. They too fell to their knees. "Why."  
Mars whisperd to herslef. Galaixa stomoed her fppt in  
frustration. "ARE YOU PEOPLE BRAIN DEAD! I JUST  
EXPLAINED IT!"  
  
At her words a silver beam shot from the sky to the ground  
next to Serena's limp body. They all watched in  
amazement. The center of the beam encased a small miniture  
seed.   
  
To Be continued..... 


	5. DEFEAT

THE LADY IN RED  
BY, Moon_Angel010  
RATED: R  
CHAPTER 5:Defeat  
  
********************************************************  
WELL HERE IT IS THE GRAND FINALE'! THIS STORY IS SPECIAL  
CUZ AMAZINGLY OUT OF ALL MY STORIES THIS IS LIKE THE ONLY  
ONE I REALLY FINISHED! I'M WORKING ON THE OTHER ONES BUT  
I LIKE THIS STORY THE BEST. AT THE  
END OF THIS CHAPTER YOU CAN KINDA NOTICE YOU CAN MAE A   
SEQUAL TO THIS STORY. DO YOU GUYS THINK I SHOULD MAKE  
MAKE A SEQUAL TO IT? TELL ME IF SO, AND ANOTHER THING  
IF YOU DO THINK I DHOULD GIVE ME SOME IDEA'S OK?  
ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER OK?  
-Moon Angel  
********************************************************  
The seed fluttered to   
serena aimlessly. It paused at the tip of her nose. Then  
without warning a golden light engulfed Serena. "SERENA!"  
Darien yelped getting to his feet. He rAn toward the beam,  
but at his attempts the light grew brighter.  
  
He brung his arms to his face to protect him from  
the blinding light. The light flowed away thoroghly.   
Serena's body glittered gold and silver. Her eyes slowly  
moved and then opened. Revealing bloodshot eyes. The  
sky blue color no longer glistened or twinkled and  
her golden ankle length hair had lost its shine.  
Her color slowly began to show in her face but not very well.   
"Oh, god Serena."   
  
The blonde glanced around and then at Darien. She said   
nothing. Her wristis hurt incredibly from the rope burns,  
but she didn't show it. Looking at Darien a single tear  
slid down her cheek. But she still said nothing. "IMPOSSIBLE!"  
Galaxia screamed. Serena moved her gaze immediately to  
Galaxia, her eyes flared with fury. They stared at  
eachother angrily. Then without warning the ropes disappeared,   
and Serena began to fall to the ground, yet she still didn't scream.  
She landed on her feet and slowly began to stand straight.  
Her rope burns looked raw and painful. But if it really did  
Serena showed no sign of pain.   
  
The scouts watched in amazement. The Serena from yesterday would of   
fell on her face and cried about it. But this Serena,was different.   
in a way she wasn't Serena. She was a new person. Darien  
ran up to his love and grabbed her arms and pulled them toward him,  
she didn't resist. He examined the wounds cautiously."You'll be fine."  
He said with a sigh a gladness and relief. He hugged Serena but he  
didn't recieve a hug back. The blonde stared daggers at Galaxia.  
  
"SERENA!" Darien yelled. Serena didn't wince or move she just  
stared. She pushed Darien aside and stepped forward. "LET THE  
BATTLE BEGIN!" Galaxia cried loudly. Serena ripped  
her broach off her bow she rose it high above her head and  
yelled triumphantly "MOON" Serwna xould feel the power rush  
into her immediately. Although she never felt THIS power  
beofre. Memories of the moon Kingdom returned. She remebered  
her training. The Broach floated from her hand off into   
the air.  
"BUT HOW YOU DON"T HAVE THE CRYSTAL! I DO!" Galaxia screamed.  
Serena smiled and finally spoke. "That's where you're  
wrong." She taunted. There was a blaze of light as the Imperium  
Crystal glittered in the broach. "ETERNAL" she continued.   
The blaze stopped and her new broach was revealed the heart with  
the golden wings. It seemed so familiar to her. The Scoust gasped,  
along with the Darien and Galaxia, as Serena took a hold of it and  
held it into the air above her head.   
"POWER!" Serena shouted triumphantly, feeling the power wrap around   
her. The feeling of old, the power inside suddenly released. She   
felt her wings form, the crescent moon forming on her forehead  
as the transformation ended and she stuck her pose.   
  
"You have destroyed my happiness for me, you have  
hurt me, my friends and my love. You will NEVER be forgiven for  
this!" Galaxia took a step back and gasped. Eternal  
Sailor Moon rose her hands high and closed her eyes. She seemed  
to be consentration on something. A glittery form began to   
create at her gloved hands. And soon what was seen, was   
the legendary Eternal Tier.  
  
"What is THAT?" Jupiter asked in awe. Sailor Moon ignored  
Jupiter's question, and brung the tier high in the air.  
Galaxia seemed befuddled at this all. She just stood   
there as a statue, watching her defeat's arrival.  
"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!" Galaxia had no time to  
even scream as the energy beam shot into her.   
In an instant the once evil being was nolonger there.  
The battle was over. At the defeat, Serena's broach  
opened revealing the Silver crystal, a light gave  
off the crystal and covered Serena whole. The scouts  
and Darien sheilded there eyes. When they were able  
to see again Eternal Sailor Moon nolonger stood there, but a   
mere stranger, with the most elegancy and beauty ever  
imaginable.  
  
He golden hair fell to the floor and her dress shimmered of  
pure white and gold. Her wings folded about her making her  
look like an angel. The crescent moon symbol shone   
brightly on her forehead. The future was now. They   
watched Serena, or Neo-Queen Serenity as she now was, with  
awe. It was amazing.  
  
Then without warning Serenity collapsed to the floor.   
Her beautiful outfit faded and returned to her original   
clothes. Her grip loosened on  
an object she held in her hands and the object fell out.  
The broach, the old one that belonged to Super Sailor Moon.  
She was alive but barely.  
  
-----------------------------------@-  
  
Serena slowly opened her eyes, she felt extremely weak.  
She turned her head to the left with much difficulty.  
She could make out an IV machine. She turned to the other side  
and noticed. Needles  
filing out of a machine and being inserted to her arms.  
She looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes. She didn't  
want to make sense of what happened. Not now at least.  
  
---------------------------------@-  
  
Darien folded his hands under his chin. Naxt to him sat the  
girls. "I hope she's ok." Amy commented in a teary voice.  
"Don't we all." Raye replied. There was a moment   
of silence, but Lit spoke "Why do you think  
that happened back there?" She asked referring to the  
battle. Darien shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Behind him he heard someone call his name. The nurse. He   
rose from his seat and walked up to her. "Mr. Sheilds?"  
She asked. "Yes." "Um, you're wife..." Darien cocked  
an eyebrow at the lady. She wore her gray stringy hair  
back in a bun and she wore coke-bottle glasses. "She is  
you're wife...right?" She asked. Darien thought for a   
moment then replied with a smile. "Yes, yes she is."  
  
He could hear the girls gasp with surprise. "OK? Anyhow,  
you're wife would like to see you." She commented. Darein  
nodded and followed the nurse to Serena's room. She   
opened the door and let Darien walk in, then she shut it again.  
Serena laid in bed talking to Luna. "...Serena, you can't  
transform to Eternal Sailor Moon anymore." Luna said sternly.  
"Why?" "Because that transformation wasn't meant to be...yet.  
In a couple of years though don't worry." Luna continued as she   
noticed Darein. "I'll be off now." The cat smiled at Darien,   
jumped off the chair beside the bed and leaped out the window in   
which she had came in.  
  
Darien took Luna's seat. "Luna explained the deal with me   
fainting like that. She said that I wasn't meant for that  
transformation yet. I was to weak. I gotta' wait."  
Serena exolained weakly. "So I heard." Darien replied.  
He gripped her hand tightly. "I'm so happy  
you're ok." He said as his throat began to tighten, and his  
eyes began to turn glassy. Serena smiled.  
  
"I love you." She stated. "I love you too." For a long  
moment there was silence. They were bothi thinking. Then  
Darien spoke. "Marry me Serena." He could feel Serena jump  
ith surprise at his question. "I know you're   
still in highschool. I will wait, if you want I can marry you  
in 2 years, 3 or 4 even 5. I'll wait for you Serena. Just say yes."  
He pleade as tears slid down his cheek.  
  
She brung his face down to hers and kissed him. Their lips  
parted but not very far. She murmmered against his lips   
"I'd love to marry you...more than anything in the world."   
They smiled at eachother and kissed again.  
Everything was back to perfect.  
  
  



End file.
